The present invention relates to the discovery, identification, and characterization of novel human polynucleotides encoding proteins sharing sequence similarity with mammalian proteases. The invention encompasses the described polynucleotides, host cell expression systems, the encoded proteins, fusion proteins, polypeptides and peptides, antibodies to the encoded proteins and peptides, and genetically engineered animals that either lack or over express the disclosed sequences, antagonists and agonists of the proteins, and other compounds that modulate the expression or activity of the proteins encoded by the disclosed polynucleotides that can be used for diagnosis, drug screening, clinical trial monitoring, the treatment of physiological disorders or infectious disease.
Proteases cleave protein substrates as part of degradation, maturation, and secretory pathways within the body. Proteases have been associated with, inter alia, regulating development, diabetes, obesity, infertility, modulating cellular processes, and infectious disease.
The present invention relates to the discovery, identification, and characterization of nucleotides that encode novel human proteins and the corresponding amino acid sequences of these proteins. The novel human proteins (NHPs) described for the first time herein share structural similarity with animal proteases, and particularly aminopeptidases.
The novel human nucleic acid (cDNA) sequences described herein, encode proteins/open reading frames (ORFs) of 507, 69, 290, 265, 211, 267, 186, 242, 453, 532, 428, 509, and 484 amino acids in length (see SEQ ID NOS: 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14, 16, 18, 20, 22, 24, and 26 respectively).
The invention also encompasses agonists and antagonists of the described NHPs, including small molecules, large molecules, mutant NHPs, or portions thereof that compete with native NHPs, NHP peptides, and NHP antibodies, as well as nucleotide sequences that can be used to inhibit the expression of the described NHPs (e.g., antisense and ribozyme molecules, and gene or regulatory sequence replacement constructs) or to enhance the expression of the described NHPs (e.g., expression constructs that place the described sequence under the control of a strong promoter system), and transgenic animals that express a NHP transgene, or xe2x80x9cknockoutxe2x80x9d animals (which can be conditional) that do not express a functional NHP. A gene trapped xe2x80x9cknockoutxe2x80x9d murine ES cell line has been produced that mutates a murine homolog of the described NHPs. Accordingly, an additional aspect of the present invention includes a knockout mouse that is characterized by reduced levels of NHP expression.
Further, the present invention also relates to processes for identifying compounds that modulate, i.e., act as agonists or antagonists, of NHP expression and/or NHP activity that utilize purified preparations of the described NHP and/or NHP product, or cells expressing the same. Such compounds can be used as therapeutic agents for the treatment of any of a wide variety of symptoms associated with biological disorders or imbalances.
The Sequence Listing provides the sequences of the NHP ORFs encoding the described NHP amino acid sequences. SEQ ID NO:27 describes a NHP ORF with flanking sequences.
The NHPs, described for the first time herein, are novel proteins that are expressed in, inter alia, human cell lines, and human fetal brain, brain, pituitary, cerebellum, spinal cord, thymus, spleen, lymph node, bone marrow, trachea, kidney, fetal liver, liver, prostate, testis, thyroid, adrenal gland, pancreas, salivary gland, stomach, small intestine, colon, uterus, placenta, mammary gland, adipose, skin, esophagus, bladder, cervix, rectum, pericardium, hypothalamus, ovary, fetal kidney, and fetal lung cells.
The described NHPs share sequence similarity with aminopeptidases, and particularly aminopeptidase P, from a variety of organisms. Aminopeptidases have been implicated in a variety cellular and disease processes and have been subject to considerable scientific scrutiny. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,680 describes uses and applications for proteases such as the presently described NHPs and U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,603 describes a variety of chemical antagonists of aminopeptidase P, both of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.
The described sequences were compiled from gene trapped cDNAs and clones isolated from a human testis cDNA library (Edge Biosystems, Gaithersburg, Md.). The present invention encompasses the nucleotides presented in the Sequence Listing, host cells expressing such nucleotides, the expression products of such nucleotides, and: (a) nucleotides that encode mammalian homologs of the described sequences, including the specifically described NHPs, and the NHP products; (b) nucleotides that encode one or more portions of a NHP that correspond to functional domains of the NHP, and the polypeptide products specified by such nucleotide sequences, including but not limited to the novel regions of any active domain(s); (c) isolated nucleotides that encode mutant versions, engineered or naturally occurring, of a described NHP in which all or a part of at least one domain is deleted or altered, and the polypeptide products specified by such nucleotide sequences, including but not limited to soluble proteins and peptides in which all or a portion of the signal sequence is deleted; (d) nucleotides that encode chimeric fusion proteins containing all or a portion of a coding region of a NHP, or one of its domains (e.g., a receptor or ligand binding domain, accessory protein/self-association domain, etc.) fused to another peptide or polypeptide; or (e) therapeutic or diagnostic derivatives of the described polynucleotides such as oligonucleotides, antisense polynucleotides, ribozymes, dsRNA, or gene therapy constructs comprising a sequence first disclosed in the Sequence Listing.
As discussed above, the present invention includes: (a) the human DNA sequences presented in the Sequence Listing (and vectors comprising the same) and additionally contemplates any nucleotide sequence encoding a contiguous NHP open reading frame (ORF), or a contiguous exon splice junction first described in the Sequence Listing, that hybridizes to a complement of a DNA sequence presented in the Sequence Listing under highly stringent conditions, e.g., hybridization to filter-bound DNA in 0.5 M NaHPO4, 7% sodium dodecyl sulfate (SDS), 1 mM EDTA at 65xc2x0 C., and washing in 0.1xc3x97SSC/0.1% SDS at 68xc2x0 C. (Ausubel F. M. et al., eds., 1989, Current Protocols in Molecular Biology, Vol. I, Green Publishing Associates, Inc., and John Wiley and sons, Inc., New York, at p. 2.10.3) and encodes a functionally equivalent gene product. Additionally contemplated are any nucleotide sequences that hybridize to the complement of the DNA sequence that encode and express an amino acid sequence presented in the Sequence Listing under moderately stringent conditions, e.g., washing in 0.2xc3x97SSC/0.1% SDS at 42xc2x0 C. (Ausubel et al., 1989, supra), yet still encode a functionally equivalent NHP product. Functional equivalents of a NHP include naturally occurring NHPs present in other species and mutant NHPs whether naturally occurring or engineered (by site directed mutagenesis, gene shuffling, directed evolution as described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,458). The invention also includes degenerate nucleic acid variants of the disclosed NHP polynucleotide sequences.
Additionally contemplated are polynucleotides encoding a NHP ORF, or its functional equivalent, encoded by a polynucleotide sequence that is about 99, 95, 90, or about 85 percent similar or identical to corresponding regions of the nucleotide sequences of the Sequence Listing (as measured by BLAST sequence comparison analysis using, for example, the GCG sequence analysis package using standard default settings).
The invention also includes nucleic acid molecules, preferably DNA molecules, that hybridize to, and are therefore the complements of, the described NHP nucleotide sequences. Such hybridization conditions may be highly stringent or less highly stringent, as described above. In instances where the nucleic acid molecules are deoxyoligonucleotides (xe2x80x9cDNA oligosxe2x80x9d), such molecules are generally about 16 to about 100 bases long, or about 20 to about 80, or about 34 to about 45 bases long, or any variation or combination of sizes represented therein that incorporate a contiguous region of sequence first disclosed in the Sequence Listing. Such oligonucleotides can be used in conjunction with the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) to screen libraries, isolate clones, and prepare cloning and sequencing templates, etc.
Alternatively, such NHP oligonucleotides can be used as hybridization probes for screening libraries, and assessing gene expression patterns (particularly using a micro array or high-throughput xe2x80x9cchipxe2x80x9d format). Additionally, a series of the described NHP oligonucleotide sequences, or the complements thereof, can be used to represent all or a portion of the described NHP sequences. An oligonucleotide or polynucleotide sequence first disclosed in at least a portion of one or more of the sequences of SEQ ID NOS: 1-27 can be used as a hybridization probe in conjunction with a solid support matrix/substrate (resins, beads, membranes, plastics, polymers, metal or metallized substrates, crystalline or polycrystalline substrates, etc.). Of particular note are spatially addressable arrays (i.e., gene chips, microtiter plates, etc.) of oligonucleotides and polynucleotides, or corresponding oligopeptides and polypeptides, wherein at least one of the biopolymers present on the spatially addressable array comprises an oligonucleotide or polynucleotide sequence first disclosed in at least one of the sequences of SEQ ID NOS: 1-27, or an amino acid sequence encoded thereby. Methods for attaching biopolymers to, or synthesizing biopolymers on, solid support matrices, and conducting binding studies thereon are disclosed in, inter alia, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,700,637, 5,556,752, 5,744,305, 4,631,211, 5,445,934, 5,252,743, 4,713,326, 5,424,186, and 4,689,405 the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Addressable arrays comprising sequences first disclosed in SEQ ID NOS:1-27 can be used to identify and characterize the temporal and tissue specific expression of a gene. These addressable arrays incorporate oligonucleotide sequences of sufficient length to confer the required specificity, yet be within the limitations of the production technology. The length of these probes is within a range of between about 8 to about 2000 nucleotides. Preferably the probes consist of 60 nucleotides and more preferably 25 nucleotides from the sequences first disclosed in SEQ ID NOS:1-27.
For example, a series of the described oligonucleotide sequences, or the complements thereof, can be used in chip format to represent all or a portion of the described sequences. The oligonucleotides, typically between about 16 to about 40 (or any whole number within the stated range) nucleotides in length can partially overlap each other and/or the sequence may be represented using oligonucleotides that do not overlap. Accordingly, the described polynucleotide sequences shall typically comprise at least about two or three distinct oligonucleotide sequences of at least about 8 nucleotides in length that are each first disclosed in the described Sequence Listing. Such oligonucleotide sequences can begin at any nucleotide present within a sequence in the Sequence Listing and proceed in either a sense (5xe2x80x2-to-3xe2x80x2) orientation vis-a-vis the described sequence or in an antisense orientation.
Microarray-based analysis allows the discovery of broad patterns of genetic activity, providing new understanding of gene functions and generating novel and unexpected insight into transcriptional processes and biological mechanisms. The use of addressable arrays comprising sequences first disclosed in SEQ ID NOS:1-27 provides detailed information about transcriptional changes involved in a specific pathway, potentially leading to the identification of novel components or gene functions that manifest themselves as novel phenotypes.
Probes consisting of sequences first disclosed in SEQ ID NOS:1-27 can also be used in the identification, selection and validation of novel molecular targets for drug discovery. The use of these unique sequences permits the direct confirmation of drug targets and recognition of drug dependent changes in gene expression that are modulated through pathways distinct from the drugs intended target. These unique sequences therefore also have utility in defining and monitoring both drug action and toxicity.
As an example of utility, the sequences first disclosed in SEQ ID NOS:1-27 can be utilized in microarrays or other assay formats, to screen collections of genetic material from patients who have a particular medical condition. These investigations can also be carried out using the sequences first disclosed in SEQ ID NOS:1-27 in silico and by comparing previously collected genetic databases and the disclosed sequences using computer software known to those in the art.
Thus the sequences first disclosed in SEQ ID NOS:1-27 can be used to identify mutations associated with a particular disease and also as a diagnostic or prognostic assay.
Although the presently described sequences have been specifically described using nucleotide sequence, it should be appreciated that each of the sequences can uniquely be described using any of a wide variety of additional structural attributes, or combinations thereof. For example, a given sequence can be described by the net composition of the nucleotides present within a given region of the sequence in conjunction with the presence of one or more specific oligonucleotide sequence(s) first disclosed in the SEQ ID NOS: 1-27. Alternatively, a restriction map specifying the relative positions of restriction endonuclease digestion sites, or various palindromic or other specific oligonucleotide sequences can be used to structurally describe a given sequence. Such restriction maps, which are typically generated by widely available computer programs (e.g., the University of Wisconsin GCG sequence analysis package, SEQUENCHER 3.0, Gene Codes Corp., Ann Arbor, Mich., etc.), can optionally be used in conjunction with one or more discrete nucleotide sequence(s) present in the sequence that can be described by the relative position of the sequence relatve to one or more additional sequence(s) or one or more restriction sites present in the disclosed sequence.
For oligonucleotide probes, highly stringent conditions may refer, e.g., to washing in 6xc3x97SSC/0.05% sodium pyrophosphate at 37xc2x0 C. (for 14-base oligos), 48xc2x0 C. (for 17-base oligos), 55xc2x0 C. (for 20-base oligos), and 60xc2x0 C. (for 23-base oligos). These nucleic acid molecules may encode or act as NHP gene antisense molecules, useful, for example, in NHP gene regulation (for and/or as antisense primers in amplification reactions of NHP nucleic acid sequences). With respect to NHP gene regulation, such techniques can be used to regulate biological functions. Further, such sequences may be used as part of ribozyme and/or triple helix sequences that are also useful for NHP gene regulation.
Inhibitory antisense or double stranded oligonucleotides can additionally comprise at least one modified base moiety which is selected from the group including but not limited to 5-fluorouracil, 5-bromouracil, 5-chlorouracil, 5-iodouracil, hypoxanthine, xantine, 4-acetylcytosine, 5-(carboxyhydroxylmethyl) uracil, 5-carboxymethylaminomethyl-2-thiouridine, 5-carboxymethylaminomethyluracil, dihydrouracil, beta-D-galactosylqueosine, inosine, N6-isopentenyladenine, 1-methylguanine, 1-methylinosine, 2,2-dimethylguanine, 2-methyladenine, 2-methylguanine, 3-methylcytosine, 5-methylcytosine, N6-adenine, 7-methylguanine, 5-methylaminomethyluracil, 5-methoxyaminomethyl-2-thiouracil, beta-D-mannosylqueosine, 5xe2x80x2-methoxycarboxymethyluracil, 5-methoxyuracil, 2-methylthio-N6-isopentenyladenine, uracil-5-oxyacetic acid (v), wybutoxosine, pseudouracil, queosine, 2-thiocytosine, 5-methyl-2-thiouracil, 2-thiouracil, 4-thiouracil, 5-methyluracil, uracil-5-oxyacetic acid methylester, uracil-5-oxyacetic acid (v), 5-methyl-2-thiouracil, 3-(3-amino-3-N-2-carboxypropyl) uracil, (acp3)w, and 2,6-diaminopurine.
The antisense oligonucleotide can also comprise at least one modified sugar moiety selected from the group including but not limited to arabinose, 2-fluoroarabinose, xylulose, and hexose.
In yet another embodiment, the antisense oligonucleotide will comprise at least one modified phosphate backbone selected from the group consisting of a phosphorothioate, a phosphorodithioate, a phosphoramidothioate, a phosphoramidate, a phosphordiamidate, a methylphosphonate, an alkyl phosphotriester, and a formacetal or analog thereof.
In yet another embodiment, the antisense oligonucleotide is an xcex1-anomeric oligonucleotide. An xcex1-anomeric oligonucleotide forms specific double-stranded hybrids with complementary RNA in which, contrary to the usual xcex2-units, the strands run parallel to each other (Gautier et al., 1987, Nucl. Acids Res. 15:6625-6641). The oligonucleotide is a 2xe2x80x2-O-methylribonucleotide (Inoue et al., 1987, Nucl. Acids Res. 15:6131-6148), or a chimeric RNA-DNA analogue (Inoue et al., 1987, FEBS Lett. 215:327-330). Alternatively, double stranded RNA can be used to disrupt the expression and function of a targeted NHP.
Oligonucleotides of the invention can be synthesized by standard methods known in the art, e.g. by use of an automated DNA synthesizer (such as are commercially available from Biosearch, Applied Biosystems, etc.). As examples, phosphorothioate oligonucleotides can be synthesized by the method of Stein et al. (1988, Nucl. Acids Res. 16:3209), and methylphosphonate oligonucleotides can be prepared by use of controlled pore glass polymer supports (Sarin et al., 1988, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 85:7448-7451), etc.
Low stringency conditions are well known to those of skill in the art, and will vary predictably depending on the specific organisms from which the library and the labeled sequences are derived. For guidance regarding such conditions see, for example, Sambrook et al., 1989, Molecular Cloning, A Laboratory Manual (and periodic updates thereof), Cold Springs Harbor Press, N.Y.; and Ausubel et al., 1989, Current Protocols in Molecular Biology, Green Publishing Associates and Wiley Interscience, N.Y.
Alternatively, suitably labeled NHP nucleotide probes can be used to screen a human genomic library using appropriately stringent conditions or by PCR. The identification and characterization of human genomic clones is helpful for identifying polymorphisms (including, but not limited to, nucleotide repeats, microsatellite alleles, single nucleotide polymorphisms, or coding single nucleotide polymorphisms), determining the genomic structure of a given locus/allele, and designing diagnostic tests. For example, sequences derived from regions adjacent to the intron/exon boundaries of the human gene can be used to design primers for use in amplification assays to detect mutations within the exons, introns, splice sites (e.g., splice acceptor and/or donor sites), etc., that can be used in diagnostics and pharmacogenomics.
Further, a NHP homolog can be isolated from nucleic acid from an organism of interest by performing PCR using two degenerate or xe2x80x9cwobblexe2x80x9d oligonucleotide primer pools designed on the basis of amino acid sequences within the NHP products disclosed herein. The template for the reaction may be total RNA, mRNA, and/or cDNA obtained by reverse transcription of mRNA prepared from human or non-human cell lines or tissue known or suspected to express an allele of a NHP gene.
The PCR product can be subcloned and sequenced to ensure that the amplified sequences represent the sequence of the desired NHP gene. The PCR fragment can then be used to isolate a full length cDNA clone by a variety of methods. For example, the amplified fragment can be labeled and used to screen a cDNA library, such as a bacteriophage cDNA library. Alternatively, the labeled fragment can be used to isolate genomic clones via the screening of a genomic library.
PCR technology can also be used to isolate full length cDNA sequences. For example, RNA can be isolated, following standard procedures, from an appropriate cellular or tissue source (i.e., one known, or suspected, to express a NHP gene). A reverse transcription (RT) reaction can be performed on the RNA using an oligonucleotide primer specific for the most 5xe2x80x2 end of the amplified fragment for the priming of first strand synthesis. The resulting RNA/DNA hybrid may then be xe2x80x9ctailedxe2x80x9d using a standard terminal transferase reaction, the hybrid may be digested with RNase H, and second strand synthesis may then be primed with a complementary primer. Thus, cDNA sequences upstream of the amplified fragment can be isolated. For a review of cloning strategies that can be used, see e.g., Sambrook et al., 1989, supra.
A cDNA encoding a mutant NHP gene can be isolated, for example, by using PCR. In this case, the first cDNA strand may be synthesized by hybridizing an oligo-dT oligonucleotide to mRNA isolated from tissue known or suspected to be expressed in an individual putatively carrying a mutant NHP allele, and by extending the new strand with reverse transcriptase. The second strand of the cDNA is then synthesized using an oligonucleotide that hybridizes specifically to the 5xe2x80x2 end of the normal gene. Using these two primers, the product is then amplified via PCR, optionally cloned into a suitable vector, and subjected to DNA sequence analysis through methods well known to those of skill in the art. By comparing the DNA sequence of the mutant NHP allele to that of a corresponding normal NHP allele, the mutation(s) responsible for the loss or alteration of function of the mutant NHP gene product can be ascertained.
Alternatively, a genomic library can be constructed using DNA obtained from an individual suspected of or known to carry a mutant NHP allele (e.g., a person manifesting a NHP-associated phenotype such as, for example, obesity, high blood pressure, connective tissue disorders, infertility, etc.), or a cDNA library can be constructed using RNA from a tissue known, or suspected, to express a mutant NHP allele. A normal NHP gene, or any suitable fragment thereof, can then be labeled and used as a probe to identify the corresponding mutant NHP allele in such libraries. Clones containing mutant NHP gene sequences can then be purified and subjected to sequence analysis according to methods well known to those skilled in the art.
Additionally, an expression library can be constructed utilizing cDNA synthesized from, for example, RNA isolated from a tissue known, or suspected, to express a mutant NHP allele in an individual suspected of or known to carry such a mutant allele. In this manner, gene products made by the putatively mutant tissue can be expressed and screened using standard antibody screening techniques in conjunction with antibodies raised against normal NHP product, as described below. (For screening techniques, see, for example, Harlow, E. and Lane, eds., 1988, xe2x80x9cAntibodies: A Laboratory Manualxe2x80x9d, Cold Spring Harbor Press, Cold Spring Harbor.)
Additionally, screening can be accomplished by screening with labeled NHP fusion proteins, such as, for example, alkaline phosphatase-NHP or NHP-alkaline phosphatase fusion proteins. In cases where a NHP mutation results in an expressed gene product with altered function (e.g., as a result of a missense or a frameshift mutation), polyclonal antibodies to NHP are likely to cross-react with a corresponding mutant NHP gene product. Library clones detected via their reaction with such labeled antibodies can be purified and subjected to sequence analysis according to methods well known in the art.
The invention also encompasses (a) DNA vectors that contain any of the foregoing NHP coding sequences and/or their complements (i.e., antisense); (b) DNA expression vectors that contain any of the foregoing NHP coding sequences operatively associated with a regulatory element that directs the expression of the coding sequences (for example, baculo virus as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,336 herein incorporated by reference); (c) genetically engineered host cells that contain any of the foregoing NHP coding sequences operatively associated with a regulatory element that directs the expression of the coding sequences in the host cell; and (d) genetically engineered host cells that express an endogenous NHP gene under the control of an exogenously introduced regulatory element (i.e., gene activation). As used herein, regulatory elements include, but are not limited to, inducible and non-inducible promoters, enhancers, operators and other elements known to those skilled in the art that drive and regulate expression. Such regulatory elements include but are not limited to the cytomegalovirus (hCMV) immediate early gene, regulatable, viral elements (particularly retroviral LTR promoters), the early or late promoters of SV40 adenovirus, the lac system, the trp system, the TAC system, the TRC system, the major operator and promoter regions of phage lambda, the control regions of fd coat protein, the promoter for 3-phosphoglycerate kinase (PGK), the promoters of acid phosphatase, and the promoters of the yeast xcex1-mating factors.
The present invention also encompasses antibodies and anti-idiotypic antibodies (including Fab fragments), antagonists and agonists of a NHP, as well as compounds or nucleotide constructs that inhibit expression of a NHP gene (transcription factor inhibitors, antisense and ribozyme molecules, or gene or regulatory sequence replacement constructs), or promote the expression of a NHP (e.g., expression constructs in which NHP coding sequences are operatively associated with expression control elements such as promoters, promoter/enhancers, etc.).
The NHPs or NHP peptides, NHP fusion proteins, NHP nucleotide sequences, antibodies, antagonists and agonists can be useful for the detection of mutant NHPs or inappropriately expressed NHPs for the diagnosis of disease. The NHP proteins or peptides, NHP fusion proteins, NHP nucleotide sequences, host cell expression systems, antibodies, antagonists, agonists and genetically engineered cells and animals can be used for screening for drugs (or high throughput screening of combinatorial libraries) effective in the treatment of the symptomatic or phenotypic manifestations of perturbing the normal function of a NHP in the body. The use of engineered host cells and/or animals may offer an advantage in that such systems allow not only for the identification of compounds that bind to the endogenous receptor for a NHP, but can also identify compounds that trigger NHP-mediated activities or pathways.
Finally, the NHP products can be used as therapeutics. For example, soluble derivatives such as NHP peptides/domains corresponding to NHP, NHP fusion protein products (especially NHP-Ig fusion proteins, i.e., fusions of a NHP, or a domain of a NHP, to an IgFc), NHP antibodies and anti-idiotypic antibodies (including Fab fragments), antagonists or agonists (including compounds that modulate or act on downstream targets in a NHP-mediated pathway) can be used to directly treat diseases or disorders. For instance, the administration of an effective amount of soluble NHP, or a NHP-IgFc fusion protein or an anti-idiotypic antibody (or its Fab) that mimics the NHP could activate or effectively antagonize an endogenous NHP receptor, accessory molecule, or substrate. Nucleotide constructs encoding such NHP products can be used to genetically engineer host cells to express such products in vivo; these genetically engineered cells function as xe2x80x9cbioreactorsxe2x80x9d in the body delivering a continuous supply of a NHP, a NHP peptide, or a NHP fusion protein to the body. Nucleotide constructs encoding functional NHP, mutant NHPs, as well as antisense and ribozyme molecules can also be used in xe2x80x9cgene therapyxe2x80x9d approaches for the modulation of NHP expression. Thus, the invention also encompasses pharmaceutical formulations and methods for treating biological disorders.